


Curiosity

by Adrien303



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: 14 year old Jason, Bruce Wayne Is A Good Father TM, Bruce is trying so hard to be a good dad, Gen, Jason is questioning, both of these boys are so awkward and embarrassed, discussion of sexuality, he doesn't know what he's doing, kind of a The Talk situation but not really, mentions of underage character looking at porn (Gay and otherwise), okay, parenting is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrien303/pseuds/Adrien303
Summary: Bruce has to talk to his youngest son, Jason, about some interesting videos he caught him watching on the internet.They're both extremely socially awkward.





	Curiosity

Bruce hid his face in his palms and groaned in defeat as Alfred rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Master Bruce, you have been a father for years now. This may be new, but it is possible," He finished. Bruce sighed then looked up from his hands. "This is gonna be so fucking awkward." The deadened look in his eye confirmed to Alfred that yes, it certainly would be. Alas, this is unavoidable and they both knew it. Alfred nodded his condolences and ushered Bruce off into the room where his son was waiting. 

Bruce opened the study door with a creak to see his youngest son, Jason, sitting on the couch- face red and eyes downcast. Bruce quietly walked in and pulled up his desk chair to sit across from Jason. Jason refused to look at him. he had an almost angry look on his face- one far too intense for a fourteen year old. "Jason," He began, "I want you to know that I love you no matter what. I support you wholeheartedly, and will promise to always have your back. Please just tell me why you-" He grimaced. "Why did you choose to look at gay porn using the bat computer?"

Jason curled in closer to himself and stared at his shoes. Bruce almost thought he wouldn't be getting anything out of his son, before the child finally speaks out- his voice no louder than a footstep. "I know what you think, but it's not true." Jason looked up with a bit of anger, a bit of conviction, and the tiniest spark of worry and fear. Bruce's heart ached. "I'm not gay, Bruce." Jason said, returning his captivation to the carpeting. Bruce tried not to look, do, or say anything that may give off the truthful impression that he has no idea what he's doing. "Okay," said Bruce, carefully, "That's okay. It would also be okay if you were. Gay, I mean. It'd be okay." God he was butchering this. "I mean, you can be whatever you want to be- or are! I know it's not a choice- uh- if you're gay that's fine! If you're straight, that'd be cool too. And if you happen to be something other than those, well that's great, too." He hoped he didn't sound like the leader of a youth group but he wasn't so sure.

Jason turned redder and hid his face in his hands, groaning, and bending over to curl over his knees. It would have been adorable- hilarious, even- if Bruce hadn't shared the sentiment. He pondered patting him on the shoulder before deciding against it. It may just make this worse. "Really, it's fine. It's- uh- it's all just... fine." He finished lamely. Jason finally looked up, a fearful expression on his face. Not true fear though. It just looked like he was afraid his dad would keep talking. Thankfully, he did not. Jason sighed before sitting up.

"I was just- um. Browsing," He said. Bruce raised an eyebrow but did nothing more. "I don't know, okay? I don't think I'm- that- but I saw a thing for it while I was looking at- other stuff- and I just clicked on it, I guess." He looked down at his hands in his lap. "It felt- weird?" He didn't look up. The blush was spreading to his neck. Bruce was putting the pieces together. He moved to sit next to Jason on the couch. The ticking of the grandfather clock the only sound for a few moments before Bruce engulfed his teenage son in a side-hug. Jason looked embarrassed but moved closer to his father nonetheless. "It's okay, Jay. Things are confusing sometimes. You'll figure out where you're comfortable, okay? If you're having trouble, or have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. It doesn't even have to be me, necessarily, just someone who you trust and think might know. I'll always love you." Bruce said before planting a big embarrassing kiss atop his son's black crop of hair. "Bruce, gross!" Jason exclaimed before laughing and moving slightly further away. Bruce laughed, now content with his knowledge that his youngest kid will be okay. Only know he couldn't help but wonder why Jason was looking at "other stuff" in the Batcave, either. He decided to let it slide.


End file.
